1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of integrated circuit design. The present disclosure relates more particularly to metal interconnections within an integrated circuit die.
2. Description of the Related Art
As integrated circuit technology continues to scale down to smaller technology nodes, the back end of the line connections become very challenging and complicated to implement. Complex patterning schemes such as double patterning are used to provide smaller and smaller interconnection features. Many problems can occur within the integrated circuits as vias and metal lines within the become smaller and closer together. These problems can include difficulty in alignment of photolithography masks during manufacture, as well as electromigration and time dependent dielectric breakdown during the life of the integrated circuit.